A Sweet Taste of Hayley
by Amayzing Riter
Summary: Taylor York has had feelings for his band member for years, and for the first time, he gets to show it.


"Well, that was a nice sesh" Hayley said casually. She and Taylor were the only people left in the studio. They were left to close up after the producers booked it and Zach went home for some nice rest.

"Yeah, you killed it, Hay" Taylor responded

"Hay". It was the nickname Taylor gave to her long ago. He loved calling her pet names. It was the closest he could ever get to what he really wanted.

Hayley Williams. Everything about her made Mr. York absolutely stunned. Her beautiful dyed locks, her petite frame, and her bad ass attitude. It was enough to make him drool. But between Josh and Chad, he never quite worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. It was especially hard to deal with his feelings now because she was married. Now he didn't only feel rejected, but guilty as well.

"Well, you weren't too shabby yourself." Hayley playfully responded.

There she was, lying on the studio couch, her shirt halfway rolled up with some yoga pants on. Taylor would be lieing if he said his pants weren't starting to get shorter.

"Yo, there's room on this sofa for 2. I know you don't wanna just stand there. Take a rest." She invited.

The pants were only getting tighter.

Taylor reluctantly joined. He was tired of standing, but he didn't know if he could control his hands with the Red Headed Goddess lying next to him.

She turned to face him. "So, how's the life go?" She asked.

She was so cool. She was just like one of the guys. Just... A really hot one.

"Uh, it's good, just rolling along" He answered awkwardly.

"Why so tense?" She asked.

"No reason, just... Tensey" He responded.

"'Tensey', is that even a word?" He thought.

There was a moment of silence. Taylor looked at her gorgeous, spaced out face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He rapidly smacked his lips against Hayley's as she froze, startled.

"Taylor... I... Um" Hayley struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh my God... I- I'm so sorry, I" Taylor mindlessly blurted out, realizing what he had just done.

But before he could get all of his words out, Hayley's lips were pressed against his as she climbed on top of him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. But when he figured it out, he started kissing back twice as hard. The two started to softly moan with passion. Small squeaks came from each of their mouths as they sloppily rubbed their bodies all over eachother. They couldn't function properly, they started grabbing at each other's clothes as if they were walls separating them.

Hayley struggled to rip off her shirt. All she had underneath was a tiny black bra. Taylor's member was basically busing out of his jeans, it almost hurt. They continued to suck on each other's faces without a word as Hayley ripped Taylor's shirt off. He wasn't the most muscular, but he was slightly more toned than she'd imagined. Hayley let out a large moan of ecstasy due to their hot skin rubbing up together.

She never knew Taylor felt the same way.

The two struggled to breathe as they squeezed their bodies together. Taylor looked at Hayley's petite frame rubbing all over him, he'd never been so turned on in his life. Hayley rapidly tore off her tights, leaving nothing but her bra and some tiny panties. Taylor looked behind her. Her butt wasn't huge, but it was perky and beautiful, just like her smooth breasts. And it was all for him.

Taylor kicked off his long pants leaving on nothing but his boxers. But there was little left to the imagination with his rod in full sail. Hayley slowly unhooked her bra, exposing all of her beautiful, milky tits. Taylor froze at the sight. It was too much for him to take in. They were B cups, but still the best damn pair he'd ever layed his eyes upon. He slowly began to caress them with his large hands.

"Oh Taylor, please, yes" Hayley moaned.

She then pulled down her small panties exposing her small entry way. At this point, Taylor was using all of his might not to cum right then and there.

She began kissing down his torso and got below his bellybutton and gave the area a large smooch. She slowly began to pull down his underwear.

"Hay, what are you- OH MY FUCKING GOD"

Before he could finish his sentence her gorgeous lips were wrapped around his stick. The firey headed singer was slowly working her way down. She was impressed by his length, it was the largest she'd ever had. She began licking his slit as she worked her lips around the head.

"More. MORE. FUUUCK!" He screamed.

She worked her way down the shaft until she managed to fit the whole thing in like a pro. Taylor could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. He was screaming so loud he was praying the people outside wouldn't hear.

"Oh Hay, I fucking love you! Fucking FUUUUUUCK" He yelled. He was surprised he had lasted this long.

Hayley was enjoying herself as she bobbed up and down on Taylor's exceptional wood. She had wanted this for so long.

"Hayley! I'M... CUM... AM... NOW" Taylor struggled to shout as he shot his seed down Hayley's throat. She swallowed it all. He would've gotten another hard on just from seeing that had he not just exploded.

But Taylor knew, no good deed goes unrewarded.

Taylor immediately went down to her clean, tight womanhood. He started to lick her tiny hole.

"Oh, oh uh! Don't tease, please!" Hayley pleaded.

She hadn't teased him, so he thought he'd return the favor. He began to suck her small flaps for all they had whilst licking all over.

"FUUCK, BABY. OH BABY. I LOVE YOU TOO. YES MOREE" She shouted out of pleasure.

He was slurping on her vagina like a glass of tea until a gooey, honey like liquid oozed onto his tongue.

"UUGGHH FUCKKKK" Hayley released.

By now, Taylor was hard again. He was ready to do more. He foreshadowed by shoving a couple of fingers in her and he began to jiggle them around.

"Taylor, OH. Please! I just want it inside me! I want YOU inside of me right now!" Hayley begged.

"Well, since you said the magic word" Taylor said devilishly.

He shoved some of his member into her hole as she grunted and moaned with glee. Her hole was pretty tight so he wasn't sure I'd she could handle the whole thing.

"Erg. I want it. I want it all. Shove it ALL in. Please!" She whined.

"You sure?" He checked.

"Yes. I've never been this sure in my life!" She reassured him.

He shoved his whole dick into her little clit. He felt like his penis was trapped in a case because it was so tight. He was afraid to thrust.

"Move it!" She demanded.

He began to slowly go back and forth, penetrating her in places that had never been touched before.

"FUUUUCK. YES! HARDER! HARDER!" She cried.

He started rapidly thrusting his cock into her small frame now that it was adapted.

"Oh Hayley! OH!" He moaned.

"Right there! RIGHT THERE! FUCK!" She was screaming.

Taylor was plowing her like she was a little ragdoll. With each thrust he went faster and harder. Hayley was struggling to not scream so loud as to wake up people 3 blocks away. She had never been fucked this hard and this passionately before. Her sticky honey was basically pouring out in masses, having orgasms at every turn. Suddenly she felt Taylor start twitching and shaking inside of her.

"Cum inside of me! It's ok! I'm on the pill! I want you to fill me up with your man cream!" Hayley yelled.

Taylor let out the loudest "FUUUUUCK" you could imagine as his seed exploded into her.

Hayley was panting, out of breath. Taylor was basically motionless as they lay side by side.

"You think that was it?" Taylor said after a few minutes of rest. He quickly flipped Hayley over and shoved his member into her asshole.

"HOLY FUCK!" Hayley yelled in shock.

He began to thrust into her backside as she screamed with pleasure. She was taking it like a champ. But this time it didn't take long for him to finish, he filled her up in the back, making sure his seed was in every hole she had.

Now they were basically passed out, barely able to move their lips.

"So... What now?" Taylor asked, unsure of what this all meant.

"I love you. And I'll do whatever it takes to be with you like this forever." Hayley reassured him.


End file.
